


Talk

by Felceris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant likes to sneak up on people, The Hub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felceris/pseuds/Felceris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: BioSpecialist talk about Fitzsimmons. Ward knows Fitz is still traumatized (from events in FZZT).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

> Hope you like it! Happy shipping!

Jemma was leaving the kitchen when a hand on her shoulder startled her. She turned swiftly, clutching a small knife and a pear in front of her.

 “Woah, calm down there Black Widow!” Ward said. “Put down the pear, Simmons, I’m unarmed.”

 Jemma huffed loudly. “Perhaps you shouldn’t skulk around in the dead of night, sneaking up on people, Agent Ward.” 

“I was, uh, wondering if we could talk?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jemma wasn’t so sure she wanted to have this talk, but she knew she couldn’t avoid it forever. She didn’t really want to talk serious with the man who had almost died for her, but it didn’t like had another choice.

She sighed. “I suppose now’s as good a time as any. Shall we sit here?”

Ward glanced around in the darkness. “No, let’s go somewhere we can’t be interrupted. C’mon.” He grabbed Jemma’s hand a pulled her behind him as he left the kitchen.

Jemma couldn’t help but noticed how large his hands were compared to hers. How warm the hand grasping hers was. She suddenly felt a bit feverish. Had someone turned up the heat?

“Where are we going, Agent Ward?” 

He stopped and turned on her, “Oh come off it, Simmons. The least you could do is call me Ward. I did jump out of plane for you.” His words were hard, but he smiled at her reassuringly. Not that she noticed how his eyes crinkled at the corners, or way his face softened.

Jemma cleared her throat. “All right. Where are we going,  _Ward_?”

He smiled again. “The deck. It’s just out this door. Let’s go.” 

There was a deck on the bus? This was news to Jemma. Grant pulled her around the corner and out a door. It was suddenly very quiet to Jemma, much quieter than inside. The deck was small, only about 2 meters wide and 1 meter deep. Much too small for the both of them to be standing on it together. Alone. At half past eleven. Under the stars.

She backed herself as far from Grant as possible, which wasn’t all that far really. “Well?”

Grant stared at Jemma for a long moment, trying to find the right words. He didn’t even know where to begin. He didn’t even know when it started to matter to him. Why she started to matter.

“I’m worried about Fitz.”

Jemma was dumbstruck. That wasn’t what she had been expecting at all. And yet, she didn’t feel any relief. “You pulled me out here to talk about Fitz?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“Well, go on then. I won’t stop you know that we’re already out here.” 

“Look, I don’t want to cause anything between you, it’s just, there’s something going on. You need to talk to him.” 

Jemma didn’t know why she was getting angry, but she didn’t really care. “You pulled me out here, where it’s freezing might I add, to tell me to talk to my best friend? Why all the secrecy, Agent Ward?”

“We’re back to that now, are we?” He sighed and stepped towards Jemma, crowding her. “Fitz, he said some things on our mission-”

“What sort of things?” Jemma asked, her brow furrowed. 

Grant was silent. He didn’t want to talk about it. He hated even fucking thinking about it. But here she was, in front of him, face scrunched up in concern for a different fucking guy. And here he was, suddenly acting the lovesick fool. 

“Things about you. And me.”  She looked away from him then, and Grant knew that she knew what he meant. “He’s… hurt, I guess. Thinks he’s got something to prove, since…” he trailed off.

“Since I jumped, you mean?” she didn’t wait for him to confirm, “He’s angry that you’re the one who saved me. I suspected as much. I tried to tell him how he really did save me, how he gave me hope but-” 

“It doesn’t matter that he gave you hope, because you still lost it in the end. You still jumped. That hope wasn’t enough. Not really. And he knows that.”

Jemma felt terribly tired all of a sudden. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She had only wanted to spare the lives of her friends, her team. Now it seemed it had only caused anger and hurt. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone,” she said sadly.

“I know. I get it, as much as I can anyway. It’s admirable, really, but look at it as plainly as possible. You tried to  _kill_ yourself. You didn’t think the anti-serum worked, so you jumped out of a fucking airplane! People can’t just come back from that. You can’t, Fitz can’t, and I can’t. You hurt all of me. Him. All of us.”

Jemma was stunned. She understood Fitz, but how was Grant hurt? “Did… did you injure yourself when you rescued me?”

Grant stepped even closer to Jemma, their bodies now just barely touching. He looked down at her, his eyes dark and hard. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

She felt trapped. Cornered. “I don’t know what to say.” 

He laughed, but all the humor from earlier was gone. “That’s probably a first. Jemma Simmons, speechless?”

When she only continued to stare at him, her brown eyes wide, Grant couldn’t hold back any longer. He took another step toward her, closing the small distance between them.

His hands cupped her face, callouses rough on her skin. “ _This._  I’m talking about this, Jemma.”

His lips crashed into hers, hot and demanding. There was nothing tender about this kiss. It was nothing like the one they had shared as the drifted in the ocean. This kiss was hard and rough; all take and no give. And she loved it.

Suddenly he was pulling away, though. Stepping back into his corner of the deck. Jemma’s body was left cold and her lips aching. Again, she was speechless.

“You kissed me,” he ground out angrily.

“Yes?” She wasn’t sure where this was going. “You seemed receptive at the moment.”

“Yeah, well, who wouldn’t be? Beautiful woman clinging to your arms in the ocean, both high on adrenaline, how could I not respond? But it was wrong.”

“If it was so wrong then why, may I ask, did you kiss me just now?” she was angry, now.

“Because I can’t fucking breathe! You did this to me! You kissed me and I tried to forget it, I tried to look past it. Told myself it was just the heat of the moment. I’d just saved your life and you were grateful-”

“Grateful! I’m not a prostitute!”

“That’s not what I meant”

 “Then perhaps you should start saying exactly what it is you mean before I retire for the night, Agent Ward,” she snapped.

 “Stop calling me that! You can’t kiss me the way you did and then go back to calling me Agent Ward. You can’t just act like it didn’t happen. I can’t act like it didn’t happen.”

 “Nobody asked you to act as if nothing happened!”

 “What do you expect me to do? Walk making fucking cow eyes at you in front of your boyfriend?”

 Cow eyes? Boyfriend? “What in the bloody hell are you going on about?”

 “Fitz! What am I supposed to do about Fitz? He knows something’s happened between us. More than me jumping after you. If it didn’t mean anything, sure, maybe I could forget it happened. But it’s not. I’m not over it and you sure as hell aren’t over it. You can’t do this to him. We can’t. He’s already fucked up enough about this.”

Jemma was silent for far longer than Grant thought necessary. He was about to start up again when she burst into laughter.

“Are you daft? Fitz isn’t my boyfriend! He’s like a brother to me!”

“Does he know that? He seemed really upset when he brought up the fact that I was the one who saved you.” 

“Really, though, are you daft? Fitz sees me as his best friend. His sister! He doesn’t harbor romantic feelings for me. I’d know, we tell each other everything.”

“You didn’t tell him you were going to jump,” Grant pointed out.

 “That’s because I didn’t want him trying to jump out after me! But really, you silly man, we don’t have that sort of relationship. He’s just…the best person I’ve ever known. He’s my constant. We’ve been separated a total of 3 days since the academy, not by choice, and it was positively dreadful for Fitz. Well, it was difficult for me as well, but much harder on him.”

“That can’t be healthy.”

“Don’t you dare judge him. He’s had a hard go of things, and I’m the only one he’s got really. You see –don’t you dare let on you know this– his family died several years ago. First month at the academy, actually. Fitz is the only one left. Both parents and his twin sister, Fiona, are died in a house fire. He blames him self, of course, since he wasn’t there to save them and –oh my god.”

“What? What is it?” Grant stepped forward, but hesitated. Should he go to her?

 Jemma covered her mouth in shock and let of a muffled sob. He crossed the remainder of the deck and pulled her against him. “What’s happened?” 

“Fitz. I know what’s wrong. I don’t know how I didn’t… why didn’t I see it?”

“See what?” Grant rubbed circles on her back trying to soothe her.

Jemma bull back slightly and looked up at him. “I almost did the same thing to him. I jumped, and he couldn’t save me. He wasn’t there. And it was my fault. I hit him atop the head with an extinguisher specifically so he couldn’t get to me. I didn’t think… He would have been alone once again, and once again blaming himself.”

“But you lived. Doesn’t that make it better? Even a little?” 

Jemma sighed. “I’m sure in a way it helps, but you see, Leo thinks that I would have died if not for you. He must truly believe that he wouldn’t have been able to save me, and he must hate himself for it.”

“Or he hates me for taking that chance from him.”

“You’re very perceptive, you know that Agent Ward?”

“Grant.”

“Hm?”

Grant lifted his hand to brush a stray tear from her face. God she was fucking beautiful, and the moonlight wasn’t helping any. “Call me Grant.”

Jemma blushed, which only seemed to make her cuter, in Grant’s opinion. She suddenly looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Hey, what’s this all about?” He asked, lifting her chin to meet his eyes once more.

“It wasn’t just the heat of the moment.” She breathed in deeply before continuing, “The kiss. It meant something to me too. I was just afraid… I thought that… Well, that it didn’t matter to you. That you weren’t interested.” She closed her eyes and willed herself to become invisible.

“Jemma.” He said only her name. Finally she opened her eyes. “Don’t you know how fucking special you are?” And then he was kissing her again, and it felt so wonderfully right, until he pulled away yet again.

“You’ve got to stop doing that,” she groaned.

“Kissing you, or stopping?”

“Both. Stopping. I don’t know.”

He smiled at her. A soft sort of smile that made him look much more carefree than she knew him to be. “You need to talk to Fitz, first. Even if you’re not in that kind of relationship, you  _are_  in a relationship. Talk to him. Help him. Help each other. I’ll still be here when you’re ready. When you’re both ready.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you  _do_ matter, Jemma. To me, but also to him. So if I have to share you for a while, well, I don’t like it very much, but I guess I can accept it.”

 Jemma rose onto her toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You are, as you’re fond of saying, fucking special, Agent Ward.” She smiled and disentangled herself from his arms. She crossed the deck and looked over her shoulder at him, “Or should I say, Grant?”  With that she was gone, off to wake Fitz, as Grant knew she would do.

 “Both. Both is good,” he said into the cold night air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
